Amanda
Amanda is an angel living in New York City. A Ghostborn, Amanda was trained from a young age to become a soldier. She quickly climbed up the ranks to become Heaven's greatest warrior, but her entire life was changed when sent on a mission to kill Arial. She instead befriended her and helped her fight against the Devil, deciding to live on Earth and move in with her new friend. Amanda was created by .scatteredreams, but is currently owned by Inora. Reception for the character has been (TBA). Appearance Amanda is an attractive woman who has the physical appearance of someone in their 20s. She has a glowing halo above her head, long blonde hair, pale skin, square glasses over icy blue eyes, and a stern expression on her face. She has wings and is wearing a dark red tank top, with a dark brown belt over her dull blue jean shorts. Her shoes are bright red and white sneakers. After Devilish, her appearance doesn't change much, but she does get a bun instead of her usual hairstyle. History Early History Amanda was born to a British mother and a Jewish father, who were killed as part of a hate crime. This forever shaped her mother and her father's views, causing them to view mortals as hate filled and evil. Growing up, Amanda was taught this, and the greater Heaven culture promoted a very low view of all demons as dishonorable monsters as well as obeying what God said without question. Having been fed this her entire life, Amanda based all her ideals around these things. She was also trained as a warrior by her mother from the time she was a child, who wanted her to become a warrior just like her father. Amanda quickly rose to prominence due to her skills, and eventually became the greatest warrior in Heaven, earning the attention of God. The Council of Heaven had a lower opinion of her due to her lack of manners and timeliness, but kept quiet because of the creator's high opinion of her. Devilish (Volume 1) When God learned of Arial's presence on Earth, he hatched a scheme to use Amanda to kill her and start war with Hell. This would start the conflict he wanted, but make her responsible for it in the eyes of the angels. He soon summoned the angel to give her this task, shooting down the Council of Heaven's ideas and intimidating them into obeying him. She eagerly took up this chance to serve her leader, going to New York City to track her down. Upon arrival, Amanda found that her mother wasn't completely correct, and that people were more kind and accepting than she expected. While staying at a fancy hotel, she saw Arial on the news and tracked her down to her apartment building. There, the two engaged in a bloody fight, but was surprised to learn that she was a fair fighter with good intentions. Arial explained that she was the daughter of the Devil, and Amanda realized that she had been manipulated. As she returned to her hotel, she found herself conflicted on how to proceed. She had no wish to kill the innocent woman who had been kind to her, but she also had no idea how she could return to God like this. She eventually opted to visit Arial so they could talk, seeing a kindred spirit in her. The two went to a coffee house and got to know each other better, becoming real friends. While at this coffee house, the Devil and his demons invaded. Gethen, Arial's fiance, and Tatsu, his best friend, found them and planned on bringing Arial back to Hell. Amanda fought alongside her, defeating Gethen in combat while she took on Tatsu. Amanda, with a chance to help protect Earth and her new friend, decided to join Arial in her mission to defeat the Devil and end the invasion. The two headed back to her apartment building, where they met up with F.A.N.T agent Tobias James and Arial's roommate Jack. After Arial locked Jack in the apartment to protect him, the three set off for the Devil. While they came close to defeat, Jack used the fire escape to get out and his car to rescue them. After getting them as close as he possibly could, they all commended his bravery. The three fought through waves of demons, eventually assisted by Gethen and Tatsu who decided to help after seeing the Devil's true colors. They eventually confronted him, but he easily dealt with the four of them, leaving only Arial. Thanks to her bravery and wit, she tricked the Devil and defeated him, leaving him frozen in ice forever. Soon after, Amanda was summoned by God. She had worked up the courage to confront him for his manipulation, but he told her that she couldn't live in Heaven anymore before she got the words out. Having grown to enjoy the freedom of Earth and the company of Arial, she accepted this. He left her with a fortune and a mansion to live in, as she imparted some wisdom about what made mortals so great. She returned to Arial and gave her the good news, before inviting Arial to live with her, using the fact that they're both new to the world and that she's bad with large spaces as an explanation. Her new friend happily accepted, jumping up and down with her on the street. Soon after, the two moved in together in the mansion, which looked out over the city they both called home now. Personality Amanda is a fierce warrior who shows little mercy for her enemies but has a strict code of honor. She prefers a fair fight, even assisting her enemy if it means getting one. While not immune to cheap tactics, Amanda only resorts to them if she expects the opponent to not fight fair. Having dedicated herself to protecting both Heaven and the Earth, Amanda will die for a cause she believes in without second thought. When in social situations though, Amanda is definitely somewhat awkward. Unlike the outgoing Arial, Amanda is somewhat shy and doesn't make friends easily, having focused on being a warrior her entire life. If speaking in front of a large amount of people, Amanda often acts clumsily, seeming to have some stage fright. Despite this, Amanda is quite good at holding a conversation if it's with someone she knows and trusts. Although Amanda doesn't make jokes often, she does have a sense of humor, even though it's very sarcastic and dry. She doesn't care for parties given her social issues, preferring to relax alone or with a few good friends. Amanda loves mortal literature but otherwise doesn't care much for Earth media. While hating cigarettes, she does like to enjoy a glass of wine ever so often. Due to her upbringing, Amanda had rather backwards ideas on mortals and demons. Seeing the former as hateful and foolish and the latter as evil and scheming, she found that her very narrow minded views didn't hold up when she actually got to know the mortals and Arial. Now, she works to protect Earth, loving the free will humans are given. She still has some issues to work past though, occasionally saying offensive things to mortals accidentally. Abilities Amanda, like all angels, has a few innate abilities. She is stronger, faster, more durable, more athletic, and has more stamina than an average mortal. These reflexes and traits have only been strengthened by years of rigorous training. There are also her wings, which allow her to fly at high speeds and dodge attacks quickly. She can even carry heavy objects or decent sized beings for a few seconds in the air. Besides these skills, Amanda is a skilled swordfighter who could hold her own against the best. She usually carries a tailor made sword that can cut through most materials like butter and absorb lots of force. Even without this, she's skilled with other melee weapons. She's also often equipped with incredibly durable armor that could handle a shotgun blast. Like other ghostborns, Amanda can speak any language fluently without an accent, though she has a British accent when speaking English due to her mother. She's also immune to disease and becoming drunk. As with anyone, Amanda has a few key weaknesses. Her wings are rather fragile, and can be cut off or shot down. While a powerful warrior, Amanda is absolutely clueless when it comes to firearms and other ranged weapons, relying on her skills with up-close weapons. Relationships Arial Arial and Amanda got off to a poor start, fighting each other after the angel attacked her. But they both soon realized that Amanda had been manipulated into seeing her as a dangerous demon rather than an innocent hero. This shook the warrior's entire life and left her feeling sick, but Arial showed her genuine kindness and pointed out that they are both products of their environment. The demon being one of the few people to ever show her kindness for no selfish reason, Amanda decided to get to know Arial better over coffee. They instantly hit it off and became good friends, with the angel even sticking by her during her fight against the demons and the Devil himself. This strengthened their bond, and Amanda invited Arial to become her new housemate. She happily accepted, jumping up and down with her new friend. They are currently best friends who look out for each other and stick together in a world that's new to the both of them. God Amanda, as with all angels, was incredibly loyal to God and viewed him as flawless and benevolent. God valued Amanda greatly, both as a warrior, but also as a pawn to be manipulated. He used her in an attempt to start war with Hell without claiming responsibility for it, but she realized what happened and refused to carry out her duty. This changed Amanda's outlook on everything she had been taught. After helping Arial to defeat the demons, God and Amanda met once more. By then, God had lost all use for her, and her friendship with the demon had made her tainted in the eyes of the other angels. Amanda, on the other hand, had realized that he was flawed like everyone and couldn't understand the beauty of Earth and freedom. The two parted on mostly good terms though, with him creating a mansion for her to live in and giving her the funds to live comfortably. The Devil Amanda had been taught from an early age that the Devil was a creature of pure evil and hatred, and when given the chance to fight against him, she happily took it up, both out of a sense of duty and because of her fondness for Arial and Earth. Upon confronting him, she saw that he was complex like everyone else, though he viewed her as an annoyance at the most, trapping her and using her as a bargaining tool. Gethen Amanda and Gethen are neutral to each other at best. He viewed Amanda as a corrupting influence who had taken his beloved away from him, while she viewed him as foolish and dangerous. After a battle in which she defeated him, he learned of the Devil's plans and turned his outlook around on Arial and therefore her friends too. While Amanda didn't trust him, Arial vouched that he was their ally, so she fought alongside him. Tatsu Tatsu viewed Amanda the same as Gethen did, while she found them both reprehensible for their attempts to capture Arial. When they decided to join the heroes, Amanda fought alongside Tatsu. Tobias James Tobias and Amanda rarely interacted, with them trusting each other because of their friendships with Arial. He seemed in awe of her being an angel, while she was impressed with his courage. Despite this, they didn't know each other very well, making their brief meetings somewhat awkward. Jack Amanda and Jack got along when they interacted. She appreciated his bravery in the face of such danger, while he appreciated her kindness and viewed her as a good match for his good friend Arial. Amanda's Mother Amanda loved her mother dearly, and the feeling was obviously mutual. Her mother instilled in her the need to protect the innocent and the courage to do so, but was overly strict and pushed her too much. She also shaped Amanda's partially incorrect views about Earth and demons. Gallery TBA Trivia *Amanda was changed the least out of the main characters from their original incarnations, keeping the same basic personality and abilities. Despite this, a few changes were made to her appearance, this incarnation has a dry sense of humor, and is from Heaven rather than the Heavensphere. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Original Characters Category:Andrewtheking's pages Category:Bisexual Characters